Donde esta Mi Tomatito?
by SakuraAddiction13
Summary: Hola! Me llamo España. Lovi left somewhere, he wouldnt tell me, so im all alone and muy abburido. Send in letters about anything and ill answer them as soon as possible. Love Spain P.S: Te amo Lovi
1. Hola

Hola Amigos,

Yo soy España. Mi querido Lovi has decided to go somewhere, so I'm all alone y muy aburrid sin mí tomatito. I've seen a few of my fellow Nations answering letters, so I've decided to join them on this. Send me letters, and I will answer them as soon as possible. (Unless Lovi decides to break my laptop again cuando se enoje… then it might take an extra day to calm him down and bring out one of the spares I have for situations like that)

Con amor,

España – Antonio Fernández Carriedo

P.S: Si estas leyendo esto Lovi… Te amo!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well.. I decided to jump on the Bandwagon and do one of these "Letters to..." for fun, and to practice rping Spain,after reading 'Letters to Norway' and 'Letters to a Scotsman'.<strong>


	2. Ayame I

Hi Spain!

Just so you know, I'm a big fan. But I have a simple question. How the heck did you convince America to lend you some tomatoes? I know Lovi loves them, but I'm curious!

Ayame

P.S. If you recruit me, I'll track down Lovi for you~

* * *

><p>Hola Ayame,<p>

Nice too meet you, and Gracias. Though what exactly are you a big fan of?

Bueno, para responder tu pregunta…Blackmail. I'm sure there was some bribing involved, and considering I helped distribute some of his tomatoes when I was colonized in America, but mostly it came down to blackmail on him Hungary gave me. He didn't want some embarrassing pictures of him to be shown at the next world meeting, so he agreed and decided to lend me some tomatoes.

Con amor,

España

P.S. I think I'll take you up on that offer. Extraño a mi Lovi….


	3. Melusina I

Hola España,

My name is Melusina, but almost everyone calls me Mae instead.

I can't tell you how excited I am to be able to talk to you! Your country and your language are both just so beautiful...Oh! I really hope that doesn't seem creepy...I can get carried away sometimes...

Anyway, this letter isn't as random as you might think, I promise. I'm actually in Madrid right now studying Spanish at the university, but...I spent my entire first week here hiding in my dorm room. *grins sheepishly*

Since my professor thinks that's no way to learn a language, (It's not. Really, it doesn't work at all.) He suggested that I start writing letters to you. I'm...not bothering you or anything, am I?

-Melusina

* * *

>Hola Melusina,<p>Preferirías que yo te llamara Mae tambien?<p>

Haha, Gracias. It's not creepy, i love hearing about how people love my country.

Ah Madrid! You shouldn't hide in your dorm, its such a beautiful place. Though i might be biased, since i live in that part, and it is my country... 

Its no problem at all. You're not bothering me querida. Your professor is right, that is no way for you to learn Spanish. If you have any questions or want to practice your Spanish, just send me letter. Yo estoy aquí si necesitas.

Con amor,

España


	4. Ayame II

Hola again Spain!

I have returned with news of Lovi!

Rumor has it he was visiting his brother again because SOMEBODY spilled the news about his engagement to Germany! I'm sure that Germany would be very pleased if you removed him as soon as possible~

Ayame

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo Ayame,<p>

Really? Gracias! I knew I did the right thing in recruiting you!

a-ah… now that I think about it, that does sound familiar… Creo que lo escuche en alguna parte, hehe. Anyways, I'll go pick him up from over there now….

Thank you for finding him for me!

Con Amor,

España

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Just in case someone that doesn't know Spanish reads this….<strong>

**Translations:**

"**Hola de Nuevo" – Hello Again**

"**Creo que lo ****escuche**** en alguna parte…" – I think I heard that somewhere**

"**Con amor" – With Love)**


	5. Romano

Tomato bastard….

…..what the hell are you doing? I leave you alone for ONLY a few damn hours and you pull this shit? You are so-…never mind dammit. Why the hell are you so damn clingy all the time? Ugh….I even left you a note and everything to keep you from whining about it dumbass.

Romano

P.S. Ti odio bastardo.

(Yay! Spain! Awesome! :D But it's okay with Romano's language right? I just wanna check. ^_^;)

* * *

><p>Mi Querido Tomatito,<p>

I missed you so much!

W-what? You left a letter? A-ah lovi… Perdóname. I must not have seen it.

I'm just answering letters to all these people since you were gone….

You know you love it Lovi.

Waiting for you,

España

P.S. Te amo también mi querido Lovi~

**(AN: Yay a Romano! Let me love you~~  
>Yea, its okay :3 )<strong>

**Translations: **

**"Perdóname" - Forgive me**

**"Te amo también mi querido Lovi" - I love you too, my dear Lovi**


	6. Melusina II

Hola España,

Hmm? A mí me da igual. Melusina o Mae...no importa.

Oh, you don't think I'm strange? That's good. But...people probably tell you how much they love your country all the time, right? You have to have met at least one creepy person...

I don't think you can be biased about Madrid; It is a very beautiful city. Ummm...It's a little silly, but I was actually hiding because I was scared...Well, "freaked out" is more accurate. The whole kissing cheeks greeting/farewell thing? I didn't know about that. At all.

So I was hiding because I thought you were all crazy. I'm used to lots of personal space...Distance, you know? By the time my roommate convinced me to leave the closet, and explained to me that I was being a ninny, a week had gone by...You can laugh at me. It's okay.

Okay. But I'd hate to cause trouble, so you have to tell me if you're ever too busy to write to me. Thank you. I'm probably going to need a lot of help though...

-Melusina

* * *

><p>Mae,<p>

Creepy person? No, no creo que me allá encontrado con una…

Gracias. That's not silly, and it's okay. Sometimes its hard for some people to get used to my customs. I know some of the nations still find it a bit… to much. But you will get used to them… you just have to get out there.

You can tell people that you are not used to it and need a bit of space. They will understand.

Esta bien, its not causing me trouble. Estoy para ayudar.

Saludos,

España

**(Translations:**

**"No, no creo que me allá encontrado con una…" - No, I don't i have encountered/met one**

**"Estoy para Ayudar" - I'm here to help )**


	7. Ellen, Erin, Roxy

Dear Antonio,

Ellen: HIYA SPAIN!

Erin: You're our...2nd fave character! Our first in Lovino!

Roxy: Although he doesn't like us very much.

Ellen: Yeah! He's giveing me lessons on how to behave like a 'normal' person and erin got into a fight with him!

Erin: Hey! He punched you first!

Ellen: *rubbs jaw* Yeah and it really hurt too...

Roxy: Anyway, questions!:

Ellen: Is it becuse of Lovino you age of consent is so low?

Erin: Has lovino ever let you pull his curl?

Roxy: How big are your tomato feilds? Seriously you have a never ending suppliy!

All: TTFN (ta-ta-for-now)

* * *

><p>Hola,<p>

You guys like my cute little Lovino too? No es precioso?

Don't worry about that too much, he doesn't like people too much. Though punching you… I might need to talk to him. He shouldnt punch una mujer.

W-what? Bueno… it has to do a little bit with that….

He doesn't like me pulling it, but he looks so cute! Just like un tomatito.

Of course! I wouldn't want to run out of tomatoes. Though some are sent to me by América, because he also has some harvest.

Ciao,

España

**(Translations:**

**"No es precioso?" - Isn'the cute/precious?**

**"Ciao" - Bye (same in italian and in spanish))**


	8. Wisconsin

Dear Mr. Spain,

H-Hi! I'm W-Wisconsin, one of Americas states. My d-dad wanted me to try and get more international... Experience, I s-suppose... But you seem very nice , Mr. S-Spain. Nicer than France... I'm a-actually registeringfor a restraining order against him right now, so...

Well , t-that's it.

I hope this wasn't t-too much trouble,

Lea Jones, personification of Wisconsin.

* * *

><p>Hola Lea,<p>

Gusto en conocerte!

That's a good idea, you should talk to the nations to get to know other internationally. Gracias, for choosing me to write to!

Francis? Que hizo?

No trouble at all Pequeña,  
>España<p> 


	9. Tiffany

España

Hola Spain~

I'm a big fan of yours and i ha done question for you! If you could choose to back any part of history, which era would you go to?

Tiffany

* * *

><p>Hola Tiffany,<p>

Bueno… I guess maybe to the late 1500's before Inglaterra destroyed my precious armada. Hmmm…though also because during the Early Modern Period, when Lovi was under my care, he was so cute and small!

Saludos,

España


	10. Romano II

Ciao Tomato bastard,

Si, a LETTER. I left it right on your kitchen table so check again dumbass. I would've stuck it to the table but you would've freak out or something.

….I repeat. I WAS GONE FOR /ONLY/ A FEW HOURS! EVEN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO HANDLE THAT!

Hell no. Just go hug Feliciano already. He's the one who likes it.

I'll get back when I chose to dammit,

Romano

P.S. ….CHIUDI IL BECCO!

(Oh, good. Just wanted to check. ^_^;

CHIUDI IL BECCO – SHUT THE HELL UP ((I think. :/))

* * *

><p>Mi Querido Lovi,<p>

O-Oh... I didn't see it.

But Lovi, to me it feels like its been longer! I miss having you with me...

I like hugging you more than Feli, and you know you like it too mi precioso lovi~

Antonio

P.S. Te Quiero~


	11. Melusina III

[I'm going to put some translations here because I used a bit more Spanish shit time, though I'm not sure if you need them. Do you? * It is impossible that you have never met anyone strange. There are millions in every country. So (for that reason) I am afraid to go out alone at night.]

España,

*Es imposible que no hayas conocido alguien raro. Hay millones en cada país...Por eso, me da miedo de salir solo en la noche.

That's because your're customs are really odd. ...Er, well they are for me anyway, I don't mean to be rude. You understand what I meant though, yes?

I actually disagree with you there. I do not believe I will ever be completely okay with random strangers kissing my cheeks, but maybe someday I will not feel the need to dive behind the nearest bush whenever I see someone who might greet me this way.

Ha! Well, some people do understand. But most of them feel like I'm making a fuss over nothing and that I should just get over it. I suppose I can see their point of view...

-Mae

* * *

><p>Querida Mae,<p>

Bueno, eso es verdad…. But you shouldn't live your life hiding out. Tienes que salir y disfrutarte~

Si, I understand what you mean. Not everyone is used to my customs and that's okay if you don't get used to them either. Everyone is different.

Its not a fuss over nothing, but to those people that are used to it, it might seem like that.

Also, how is your Spanish studying going now? Any progress?

Saludos,

España

**(Translations: Tienes que salir y disfrutarte – you have to go out and enjoy yourself)**

**[AN: Personally I don't need the translations, since I'm bilingual and fluent in both English and Spanish. ^_^  
>But the translations help for those that might read this, and don't know Spanish~] <strong>


	12. England

[I was going to use the personification of London, but then I remembered Gilbraltar. I thought it would make good letter material since it seems like something Spain and England would fight over. You know, it's the whole "Spain still asserts a claim to the territory, while England insists that Gilbraltar is theirs" thing. Apparently Gilbraltar even rejected Spain's proposal of sovereignty not only once, but twice. The most recent was in 2002. "No Spanish Government, neither this one or its predecessors, has done enough to make joint sovereignty or integration with Spain an attractive prospect" Anyway, I thought that was really funny, and therefore really good fanfic material...but I'll stop rambling now.]

Spain,

Quite regaling Gilbraltar with stories from our pirate days, and if you tell him that I only destroyed your Armada to spite you one more time, I swear to everything that is holy I will kick your stupid Spanish arse!

*grumbles* Bloody git...Yelling at you has made me forget what I wanted to tell you in the first place...

-England

* * *

><p>England,<p>

Why should i stop eyebrows?

Bueno, lo que yo digo es la verdad! You destroyed my Armada to spite me. Gilbraltar belongs to me, yo le puedo decir lo que yo quiera!

Eso es tu problema.

- España

**((AN: That's fine, and you're right, that does seem like something they would fight over xD**

**Translations:**

**Bueno, lo que yo digo es la verdad - "well what i say is the truth" or "Well what i'm saying is the truth"**

**yo le puedo decir lo que yo quiere! - "I can tell him whatever i want" **

**Eso es tu problema - "That's your problem"))**


	13. Romano III

Ciao Tomato bastard,

No? Really dumbass?

That's because you're a dumbass of a bastard. Don't you have some damn turtles to hug or something?

I already said I didn't! Get that through your thick skull already!

Romano

P.S. Why you…..

* * *

><p>Mi Precioso Lovi,<p>

A-Ah don't be so mean querido.

But my turtles aren't as soft as you... and they don't turn red like a cute little tomato like you...

Lo que digas mi querido tomatito~

Antonio

P.S. Why I what? :)

**((Translations:**

**Lo que digas mi quierido tomatio - "Whatever you say my little tomato" ))**


	14. Ecuador

Dear Spain,

Típico.A day a country leaves you,and then you're whinnin' 'bout in siento,I forgot to tell you who I yo,your former 'henchgirl',Ecuador or Quito from La Nueva Granada as you knew me in those fatal days.I was making a letter fic like tú with tell you I felt like those days of tu conquista came …how are you doing?Argentina got excited I was writing to Venezuela pidió to tell you that you can't kill his opinions 'bout you,that you can't just tell him to 'shut up'.

Con amor y chicha,

Rosalía Quinde Fernández Serrano AKA Ecuador

prank from the other day?It was from Roma-kun and 't help,lo siento.

seems that it's illegal to make letter you can move to the forum 'Letters Around the World'.It's quite funny, and I moved there.

letter,lo sé.Do you get along with Francia?I already asked him('Just Ask France' fic)but wanna hear from you.

Ecuador Out and Off!

(A/N The August 10 thing is major event from the time of the spanish-american 's known as The First Scream of Independence.I bet that made Spain very sad)

* * *

><p>Querida Rosalía,<p>

I'm not whining... I just didn't know where my Lovi was. ¿Por que lo estabas haciendo con Rusia?

¿Cómo has estado?

Dile a Argentina that i said hi, and Venezuela that i can tell him since he is my former colony.

Con Cariños,

España

P.S. Que? Mi Romano wouldn't do that to me

**((AN: I've seen the 'Letters Around the World' forumn and its good, so if anyone reading this wants some other good 'letters to...' stories, you can go there to find them! **

**Personally, I'm not going to be moving mines there right now. Maybe sometime later i will, but right now i'm fine with staying here...**

**Either way, technically i'm not doing anything wrong with posting this. It still is a story in a way... Spain is talking to other nation and people. Its just more of an... Interactive story! Where the readers can help write it...**

**Anyways,**

**Translations:**

**¿Por que lo estabas haciendo con Rusia? - Why were you doing it with Russia? (the letters)**

**¿Cómo has estado? - How have you been?**

**Que - What ))  
><strong>


	15. Melusina IV

[yay! I'm fluent in both too~ Which was your first language?

And that's a good point about the translations. I'll keep putting them in then.

*Well, I suppose so...]

España,

*Pues, supongo que sí...but I will most likely only get lost if I try and go anywhere by myself.

As for my studies...Er, I'm not too sure how there're going. I'm frustrated all the time, and talking to strangers tends to stress me out.

In general, it feels like I'm actually getting worse. There are so many things that I haven't been able to say because I don't know the words, and my vocabulary isn't strong enough to be able to explain them clearly.

However, my professor keeps insisting that everything I just described is actually a sign of progress. He told me that if I didn't cry at least once while studying Spanish here, then I have not learned anything.

-Mae

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Mae,

That's what a map is for silly. I'm sure some of my people wouldn't mind pointing you in the right direction if you do get lost either way.

Tienes que relajarte~ If you don't relax you will stress yourself out even more.

You are not getting worse, and your professor is right. Sometimes learning a new language will seem really hard, and is if you aren't making any progress, but as long as you know you really do want to learn the language and dont give up, things will get better. The words might not come out at first, and you won't learn anything immediately, but if you keep studying it you will get better.

Acuérdate, Never give up. I'm still here if you need help.

Anotonio

**((Technically, Spanish is my native language, or well First Language, but I've lived in the US since i was younger so I'm used to speaking and writing in English most of the time. Though Ive kept my spanish since we still speak spanish at my house and with most of my family still in my country(s), i have to speak and write to them in spanish.**

**Which one is yours?**

**Translations:**

**Tienes que relajarte - You have to relax  
><strong>

**Acuérdate - Remember ))**


	16. Romano IV

Ciao Tomato bastard,

It's your damn fault for being a pain the ass all the time.

S-Stai zitto! D-Don't say shit like that dammit!

…hope you like getting your ass kicked because you sure as hell deserve it right now…..

Romano

((Translation:

S-Stai zitto! – S-Shut up!

Oh…and why does it say Antonia? Was Spain gender bent? ._.))

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Mi precioso tomatito,

I know, that you... dislike me sometimes. But, Romano, you're my _corazón._

You know everything i say to you is the truth querido. I just want to hug you since you are my Lovi.

...A-ah you wouldn't really do that to me Lovi...

Antonio

**((Again, thanks for telling me or i seriously wouldn't have noticed. **

***looks up* Okay, i'm sure i wrote it right this time ^^;**

**Translations:**

**Corazón - heart ))**


	17. England II

[Thank you for the translations~]

Spain,

Wha-! B-Because that would be the decent thing to do, you git! I don't go around telling him that you were hypocritical, self-absorbed maniac (although, I'm sure Gilbraltar is already well aware).

What's more, I did NOT destroy your Armada JUST to spite you...That was an added bonus!

*smug look* No, Gilbraltar is still and will always be an English territory. Too bad for you.

-England

P.S. It is your problem, actually. I remembered what it was I needed to tell you, and it concerns the meeting you're hosting next week...However, I think I'd rather let you look like a fool instead. Have a lovely day, Spain.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra,<p>

The decent thing to do? Do you really think that would stop me from telling him the truth about our pirate days. Also he enjoys hearing about it, why should i stop? The reason he probably thinks those things of me, is because you put those ideas in his head!

And you did do it to spite me. What other reason would you have to destroy it?

¡Eso puede ser por ahora, but he will come back to me someday!

España

P.S. Preparations for the meeting are done, and shouldn't you do the decent thing like the _"gentleman"_ you say you are and tell me.

**((You're Welcome, I knew someone out there would need them~**

**Translations:**

**Inglaterra - England**

**Eso puede ser por ahora - Maybe at the moment ))**


	18. Czech Republic

Hi Spain.

It's been a long time hasn't it?

If you consider two weeks quite long.

H-Hey, I'm not doing this because I want to d-damn it! Blame Prussia and the fact that he forced me to do this! At least you're not related to him!

I need to ask you something though, did you and Prussia always get along? From what my brother says, you've known each other for a long time.

Why is Poland in my room?

Dominika Jankovic

(Czech Republic)

P.S Stop sending us Tomatoes! I know that Slovakia and I look like tomatoes when we blush (Courtesy of Gilbert and Ludwig) but Slo looks like he's going to go into psycho mode...

Shit. He heard what I said. Help me..

* * *

><p>Hola Dominika,<p>

Aww~ You sound just like my Lovi when you speak like that. He has to be forced to write to others too.

Si, we have been good friends for a long time. We've had our arguments, especially during our pirate days, but Gilbert has always remained a good friend of mine. Him and Francis.

Perdóname, I don't know the answer to that question. Why don't you ask Feliks though? Maybe he wants to paint your room pink, like he tried to paint the meeting room last time...

España

P.S ¡Pero son deliciosos los tomates! Just hide, thats what i do when Romano gets really angry and goes into what Gil and Francis also call his "Psycho mode"

**((Translation:**

**Perdóname - Forgive me**

**Pero son deliciosos los tomates - But tomatoes are delicious ))**


	19. Ecuador II

Querido España,

I'm doing… regular. Not scratch that,horrible. I'll go to your house next week to try to make a lil' more of money… again. I hate when I've to do that. Heck,I prefer when I work for Italy or USA.

I'm with Russia 'cause my authoress wants. It's awful, I feel the days with you came back…

¿Cómo está Romano,by the way? I was always (whispers:celosa) angry that you always treat him well and us like trash. But at least Romano's buena gente with me. At times I wonder why France dumped me and you took the chance.

Con amor y chicha,

Ecuador

made me a DNA exam and it says that I'm Japan's biological lil' sister. It's a small world after all. Don't you think so, idiot taita España?

(A/N taita: It's quechua and has the same connotation as oyabun:dad/boss.

Lol,as of recently I discovered that some stereotypes can be also applied to Ecuador. Expect some weird things to happen…)

Ecuador Out and Off!

* * *

><p>Rosalía,<p>

Por qué prefieres trabajar para Italia o America? Don't you like me... I'm not as bad as Russia.

He's been good, aunque aun no me deja abrazarlo. I just want to hug him all the time

Perdóname, I didn't mean to treat all of you so badly. I took the chance because i wanted to take care of you, though it seems like i did a bad job...

Con Cariños,

España

P.S. Have you told Japan yet?

**((Hmm, i had never heard the word taita, so thanks for that small translation to the word. Lol can't wait to see that then~**

**Translation:**

**Por qué prefieres trabajar para Italia o America - Why would you rather work for Italy or America**

**aunque aun no me deja abrazarlo - though he still doesn't let me hug him**

**Perdóname - Forgive me ))**


	20. Romano V

Ciao Tomato bastard,

D-Dammit! D-Don't say shit like that all the time! It's embarrassing as hell!

You hug EVERYONE bastard. What difference does it make if it's me or not?

…fine…not like it'll even help at all….might even make you even worse…

Romano

((Is good! And yep! It's right. XD)

* * *

><p>Mi Querido Romano,<p>

What do you want me to say to you then Lovi?

I may hug everyone, but everyone else is not you. I hug them cause i want to, but I hug you cause i love you. I hug you cause i never wish to be parted from you.

I knew you wouldn't do that to me.

Antonio

**((Yay! xP**

**ewe Please Forgive the cheesiness of this... but i've been reading and watching Pride and Prejudice and it just came out like that ;_; shame on me~ ))**


	21. France

Salutations mon amour,

Ohonhon~! Brilliant idea! I should try this too, though, you should ask everyone to leave their name and phone number in their letters, it is so beneficial . . . .

Mon ami, if you ever tire of your dear Lovi, I am always open to share some time with you, especially in your bed, I can tell you /stories/ like last time -even if you don't remember! Ah so much fun, en effet!

Or I could always take dear Romano off of your hands for you, I'm sure I can find some significant use for Ho

At my place: don't worry I would take good care of him!

Would you care to have the honour of coming out drinking tonight with Prussia and me? I am a bit short on my lady friends and mon Cher Angleterre is spending his time with that damn American, although he is good in bed ohon~! I believe the two are taking a visit to Florida tonight.

Also, have you seen Seychelles, Hongrie, Canada (I just saw him the other day, I wonder where he went), Maria, Sophia, Bridget, Latvia, Jennifer, et Autriche? They all seem to be avoiding me -except Hongrie, she really is abusive with that pan, she's feisty, I wonder how she'd be in bed. . . . Although Prussia wouldn't be too happy about that, he's always had a soft spot for her.

Oh and Big Brother France will have to lecture you on barging in on mi cher Matthieu and me! He had I were having a splendid time and until you burst in he had been great, but then he left . . . . Oh how sa the world is . . . . Bug Brother needs an apology~!

Anyway, give me a call mon Cher!

Aimer,

le beau pays de France -ohonhonhon

[oh god oh god oh god! I failed so badly,

You don't know how hard it was to come up with substance for this pervert! And I just reliazed . . . That I dd the Bad Touch Trio in all of my letters; wow, that was not planned . .

-once again sorry for the mistakes and Percy-ish suggestive stuff!]

* * *

><p>Hola Francis!,<p>

I like writing the letters, you should try it too. Though why would i ask people for their phone numbers?

Don't say that, you know I would never get tired of my Lovi. He's just too cute like a tomato! Last time? You told me stories in bed...When was that?

... No. You will not take Romano from me. He's mine... If you try, i'm sure i still have my axe in the attic...

Esta noche? Sound's good. Lovi is still out and i haven't seen you and Gil in a while. Which one of them are you talking about being good in bed, America or England? Hopefully they enjoy their time in Florida. I remeber how it was back when Florida was one of my territories... I wonder if it still looks the same.

No I haven't seen most of them. I think Latvia is with Russia right now... and who is Canada?

You should stop offending her, and she might stop hitting you. You're right Gilbert always did like her, didnt he?

Perdoname por eso. I didn't know you where going to be with someone at that moment... though he was kind of cute. He turned red just like my lovi does when he is embarrassed.

Donde vamos a ir a tomar esta noche?

España

**((You did not fail! I think your France was really good xD It's pretty awesome you did the BTT for all the letters~ **

**I made Spain a bit clueless here... Oh well...**

**Translations:**

**Esta noche - Tonight**

**Perdoname por eso - Forgive me for that.**

**Donde vamos a ir a tomar esta noche? - Where are we gonna go drink tonight? ))**


	22. Sicily

Ciao Spain! :D

Its Sicily, I was visiting big brother Romano today! I was very happy but when I found him he was writing a letter, to you! I must have said something wrong because he turned all red and rather rudely told me to leave. So I deside since he's writing to you I should, too! I REALLY WISH TO VISIT SOON! :D but I have some... *cough*mafia*cough* bisness come up lately. By the way if sent some Sicilain Oranges with this! The best of the best! I

hope you enjoy!

~~~~The Island of Sicily!

* * *

><p>Hola Sicily,<p>

¿Come te va?

Romano was writing me a letter? You should have taken a picture of him so i could see how cute he looked turning red como un tomatito.

You can come visit whenever you have time, don't worry.

España

P.S. Gracias por las Naranjas

**((Translations:**

**¿Come te va? - How are you**

**como un tomatito- like a tomato (small)**

**Gracias por las Naranjas - Thanks for the Oranges ))**


End file.
